


What was I just doing?

by SwordofRebecca



Category: Tales of Legendia
Genre: Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grune wonders what she was doing under a tree. For Kink Bingo on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What was I just doing?

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Tales of Legendia

Fandom: Tales of Legendia

Type: Fanfiction

Word Count: 500

Characters: Grune

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Legendia

Summary: "What was I just doing"?

Notes: Honestly, this was the only thing I could think of with this particular kink. For such a short fic, it proved rather difficult, as usual.

"What was I just doing?" Grune asked no one in particular while she looked past leaves and watched the clouds paint the sky in white.

She asked that question often because she found herself forgetting everything from cooking to defeating enemies through her powerful magic. Now, she sat firmly against the tree trunk, breathing hard while her heart beat rapidly against her chest. Grune looked toward a camp not far from where she sat. Her friends were there. She remembered them and found it odd that she could remember all of them along with their antics, but not necessarily what she herself did.

Grune gasped when her hand brushed against her bared nipples. She managed to hold them both between her fingers and her forearm. Her eyes widened when she saw how hardened they looked as her breasts poked over her green dress. She looked back at the camp. Were they watching? She licked her lips, but then bit them when her other hand brushed against the sensitive area between her legs. Her eyes wandered back at the camp before quickly wandering back down.

"Was it this?" She asked herself when she realized that her other hand felt wet and warm. Grune opened her labia, running her fingers all over her vulva, then gritting her teeth when she touched her clit. "Was it this?" She again looked back at the camp, then down at her own body. She only knew that she felt good as she pressed her nipples against her arms as she moved both hands between her legs. Grune would not allow any tender spot to go neglected.

Grune dug her booted feet in the earth, twitching with every stroke, breathing heavily while her sexual organs burst with sensation. She tried not to make too much noise when her fingers slipped inside of herself, feeling her vaginal muscles move around her while she found the right spot. Grune giggled a little at the sounds of skin against skin, fingers against her very slick "button", the earth moving under her boots, and her moistened mouth opening and closing. She could see the camp from the corner of her eye, but her vision almost blurred when she felt the pads of her fingers hit a bundle of especially sensitive nerves inside her.

She knew she wasn't a virgin, that at least she could remember, but she didn't remember anything about her first time. Did it matter now? Grune honestly didn't know, but it never stopped her from wondering. She didn't even remember if she ever had a partner. She wondered if she would get one, but realized that none of her current allies were viable options. Maybe one day, she would forget that fact because she wanted to remember someone else's touch.

"Eh...was..it...th-" Grune finished her question with little more than a stifled moan while she came on her hands. She looked back up at the sky, her breath coming out in gasps while she listened intently to her frantically beating heart.

"What was I just doing?"


End file.
